The BEST Dramione EVER: Phase 3
by daydreamcruiser
Summary: Caution: What follows this link may or may not scar you for life. If it does, don't sue, please. :) Guest Star: One Direction! (Don't Own.)


Once upon a time there was this blonde dude named draco and he had a rival called hermione. Secretly the two liked each other but they thought the other hated them. So one day they were in class with this really mean teacher dude and hermione was all like i know the answer and the teacher was all like well u can just shut up cuz ur opinion doesnt matter! And so draco stood up bravely and was all like well ur just a meanie! This girl is really smart and pretty and i love herrr. Realizing what he said, draco ran out of the room, muttering that he was such a baka. All of a sudden hermione was stalking him and jumped out of her hiding spot and was all like yo draco! Ur really cool and hot and i love you too! We should get married and be like the best couple everr

Recap: Hermione confessed to Draco!  
So dracos like oemjee what a coincidence i love you too  
So then they went into a darka nd secluded broom janitor closet thingy and made out for like 3 minutes but for them it felt like 373951850614739 hours because thats just what happens when youre in love...  
Then ron went into the brrom closet with his boyfriedn harry styles and hes like  
Oem jee dramione! My eyesssss!  
And then the rest of 1D came and said...

BUTTERSOCK!

Recap: yah so niall's (who is so hot he could melt the sun) like gimme a buttersock so louis tomlinson who is so hot he could melt two suns, handed him a butersock full of butter and...

And then Nialls all like no dude... Its like, an expression... Duuude. And draco and hermione fled as fast as they could before ron could start fangirling over one direction and their hotness.

But... Because harry styles, whose hotness could melt three suns, and liam payne, whose hotness could melt 4 suns, fell in love with hermione at first sight, since i guess tey were sick of being gay, especially with ron weasly as theyre partner...  
Anyway they chased dramione all the way to a scary forest

So then draco and hermione ran into the scary forest and all of a sudden a vampire with glasses popped out. Hey im harry. You know, harry potter? Im like so famous

Yah so harrys like im si famous and draco im so much hotter than yooooooooooo im so rebel with my lightning bolt tatto scar thingy and hermione shoudl belong with meeee (he sang that last part)  
So harry kidnapped hermione and while he flew her away to his vampire emo mansion you could see draco yelling out in slow -mo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY LOOOOOVVEEEEEE AISHITERUUUUUUUUUUUU  
and ermione yelled back: you idiot i know im a hot know it all but that doesnt mean i know how to speak japaneseeeeeee

And then harry landed inside his house. Hermione slapped him across the face. Youre such a jerkkkkk... I hate you! Send me back to draco! Hermione demanded angrily. Harry, surprised she didnt instantly fall in love with his good looks, fainted emo vampire style

Just as harry fainted, harry came in cause liam was outside beating up draco cause he was jealous of him. So harry came in and punched harry event hough he was already unconscious then harry woke up and pubched harry int he gut then harry kicked harry where te sun dowsnt shine and harry was like hermione is mine but harry was like noooo hermione is mine and they didnt even pay attention to hermione who was saying nononononono im dracoooooooss harry took hermiones left arm and harry took hermiones right arm and they started playing tug of war  
Oh no! Hermione thought harry is winning! So then she kicked down both harries and ran downstairs to draco who was being bet up by liam  
NOOOOO DRACO! SWEETIE PIE! HONEY BUNCHES! CUTSIE BOO! DRAKIE POOOOOOOO!

And then liam was all like well if we cant have u, then no one can! And threw a grenade which blew up the entire world. Which ended the world, cuz it was december 21st.

The enndddddd.

* * *

CFC: This is fiiiiiiiiine literature. :)

AF2468: It always ends with both of them dying.

CFC: I'm listening to High School Musical. In French. O.o

Who else liked the Harry-Harry part?

R&R!


End file.
